


A Very Merry Christmas

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Food Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: You’re in the Christmas spirit… but the brothers aren’t. Deciding to take on the challenge, you try convincing them that there’s always something worth celebrating during the festive holiday season… and there’s always someone worth celebrating with.





	1. It’s Beginning to Look a lot like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittenofdoomage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/gifts).



> This is a series of Christmas fics for @kittenofdoomage’s challenge. I decided to take all the prompts, because I am clearly insane. Hope you enjoy!! xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is your favourite time of the year, so when the first of December rolls around you’re more than eager to put on some carols. But you know the rules, driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole. So how are you going to convince Dean to let you enjoy some festive tunes?

**_Prompts_ : Music/Carols & Scrooge**

**_Pairing_ : Dean x Reader**

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. Fluff. Crack?? Smut. Oral (male receiving). Road head (drive safely people).**

**Bamby**

As the driver’s side door closed you jumped awake. Rubbing at your sleepy eyes, you took in the scene surrounding you. The stars were surprisingly shining through the clouds, the frost air clung to the Impala’s windows.

Dean reached over to turn on the heat once the engine was running, before he started down the road. Your gaze followed the snow covered trees that you passed as you started your trek back home.

The thought hit you so suddenly, Dean actually flinched as you let out an excited “Oh!”.

Scurrying for your phone, you checked the time with a bright smile, pleased to find that it was past midnight. Without a thought of Dean, without a pause, you reached around into the back seat and grabbed your favourite tape you’d made yourself. Then, still without a glance to Dean, you put it on.

Christmas music filled the car in an instant.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Dean turned the carols off. “What are the rules, Y/N?”

You pouted at him, batting your eyes. “But Dean…”

“Rules. What are they?”

“Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their cakehole,” you recited.

He gave a short nod. “Exactly. I don’t want that crap playing. Baby deserves better.”

“Oh, come on. No need to be a scrooge.” You scooted a little closer to him. “What’s so bad about Christmas music? You’ve gotta have a little bit of holiday spirit in that cold heart of yours, Dean.”

Scoffing, he shook his head as he focused on the road ahead. “Heart’s not cold, Y/N, I just don’t do Christmas carols.”

“Why not?” you asked, still moving a little closer. “Some can be fun.”

“You find one that’s fun and I might allow it,” he challenged.

Unfortunately for him, you knew how to press his buttons. You knew how to get him worked up in both good ways and bad. If Dean wanted to dangle something in front of you, you were going to tease him right back.

Reaching forward, you skipped forward a few tracks before one of your favourite songs began to play. It was a Michael Bublé and Idina Menzel remix, but there was just something about their voices that gave the song a little more magic.

 

> _I really can’t stay_
> 
> _Baby it’s cold outside_
> 
> _I gotta go away_
> 
> _Baby it’s cold outside_

“Seriously?” Dean raised an eyebrow at you.

“What?” You shrugged, scooting closer. “It’s one of the best.”

Sighing, he reached out to turn the music off. “Might be one of the best, but it’s not fun.”

“You sure, Dean?” You placed your hand on his thigh then, and watched as his hand froze, with his finger just grazing the eject button. “I could make it fun for you,” you purred, leaning in a little closer.

Eyes wide as he swallowed the lump in his throat, he moved his hand back to the steering wheel. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Nodding slowly, you ran your hand further up his leg and let your fingers inch towards his inner thigh. “Come on Dean… do you _really_ want me to shut my cakehole?”

Tightening his grip on the wheel, he shook his head again.

“It’s cold outside, baby.” Your lips ghosted along the shell of his ear. “You want me to warm you up?” Sliding your hand over a little more, you flicked the button of his jeans undone.

Groaning, Dean nodded as he tried to turn his head to catch your lips.

You pulled away before he could kiss you, though. “Eyes on the road, stud. Don’t wanna crash your precious Baby.” Shifting back down the seat a little, you unzipped his pants before sliding your hand in to pull his half hard cock out.

Dean hissed when your tongue first flicked against the tip. His cock twitched in your hold, hardening completely as you continued to lick at him. When he started throbbing you leaned in to seal your lips around the head and gently sucked, teasing him.

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned, reaching down to place a hand on your head.

Part of you wanted to scold him for not focusing on the road completely, but you knew that was impossible right now. So instead of telling him off, you took him further into your mouth.

His grip on your hair tightened as your tongue ran along his length as it remained in your warm mouth. Gradually, teasingly, you took him in even more, relaxing your throat to take him all the way. Your lips had to stretch to an almost painful degree in order to take him, but the sounds he made were well worth it.

Bobbing your head up and down, you used your hand to grasp what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. Dean thrusts slowly up into you, panting and moaning every time you slid him down your throat.

Guiding you with his hand, Dean didn’t rush as he enjoyed the feel of your warm, wet mouth sucking him. He didn’t hurry as he kept his eyes on the road- although you had noticed he’d slowed down quite a bit. He just took his time as you brought him closer to his end.

When it happened it wasn’t sudden. You felt his tense, felt him twitch, and prepared yourself. He burst at the back of your throat, and you swallowed every last drop. Even after he was done you continued to suck, milking the last of his spendings from the head of his cock. Then you let him go with a ‘ _pop_ ’ and a grin.

“So Dean… wasn’t that fun?” You gave him a wink.

Rolling his eye, he grabbed your shirt and pulled you closer. “Shut up and listen to your music,” he mumbled before his lips were on yours, kissing the breath from your lungs.

Then, just as quickly as the kiss started, it ended. But Dean kept you close, draping an arm over your shoulders and holding you close as he sped the car up, driving down the road once more.

**Bamby**


	2. Deck the Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam finds you decorating the library he’s less than impressed, but you don’t let his mood ruin yours. You’re determined to spread the Christmas spirit throughout the bunker, and if that means going through Sam to do it… well, you’ve got absolutely no problem with that.

**_Prompts_ : Grinch & Decorating & Childhood Memories**

**_Pairing_ : Sam x Reader**

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. Angst. Fluff. Smut. Fingering. Unprotected sex. Sex in a public space (does the library count as public??). Hair pulling.**

**Bamby**

Christmas songs were playing on the record in the library as you bustled around, hanging tinsel and lights. The smile on your face was as bright as all the colourful decorations you were scattering around the bunker. Dancing to the music, and humming along, there was nothing and no one in the world that could ruin your mood.

Sam jogged up the stairs into the library, already dressed for the day. It was early- early enough that Dean was still in bed- so the confused and surprised on the younger brother’s face was understandable. Morning where you woke up before him were rare, yet here you were.

“Y/N?” He called to you as his eyes began to take in the vast display of Christmas decorations. “Why does it look like a tinsel monster vomited all over the bunker?”

Rolling your eyes, you pulled yourself out of the box of decorations to look at him. “Shut up. It’s not that bad.”

“Oh, it is,” he insisted, nodding. “It was bad the second you started.”

Your face fell. “What?”

“We don’t do Christmas, Y/N,” he reminded you.

Pouting, getting annoyed, you crossed your arms across your chest. “Well, _I_ do, and I’m hanging up these decorations. You can deal with it for a few weeks Sam.”

“What if I can’t?”

Throwing the tinsel you held onto the floor, you got to your feet. “Then you can shove it up your ass,” you snapped as you grabbed some lights and moved to drape them on a bookshelf. “Why are you such a Grinch? What did Christmas ever do to you, huh?”

He sighed as he leaned against the table. “Remember who you’re talking to, Y/N.”

“Don’t give me that guilt trip bullshit,” you warned as you set the lights where you wanted them before turning to grab the tinsel again. “I’m a hunter, too, and I might not have had the hallmark card version of Christmas, but I still have some great memories.”

“How?” he asked as he remained leaning on the table, watching you continue to decorate despite how much he hated it. “All I remember is being disappointed. Dad was hardly around.”

“You had Dean,” you countered. “My parents might’ve been busy hunting on Christmas day, but we always did something during the holidays.”

“My dad did nothing.”

“Bullshit.” You placed the tinsel where you wanted and turned back to him. “Your dad is not my ideal idea of a parent. He was an ass, okay, I’m not gonna deny that. But you really think he was cold enough to forget about Christmas?”

He gave a short nod. “That’s how I remember it.”

“Dean told me about the beer can wreath.” You crossed your arms over your chest.

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. “Not a great argument, Y/N.”

“Actually, it is. It shows me your dad did something for you. He just did it the way he knew how to. Like I said, no hallmark card Christmas, but there’s still memories.” You stepped closer to him, kicking a box of stockings to the side so you could stand right in front of him. “Tell me seeing the bright lights don’t make you want to smile. Tell me you don’t want to sing along to Christmas songs. Tell me you don’t enjoy tearing wrapping paper apart as you dig into a gift.”

Memories of your past Christmases flashed before your eyes, making you smile without much thought.

“The fresh smell of gingerbread. Hot chocolate. Candy canes.”

“Dean’s the food guy, Y/N,” Sam reminded you with a chuckle.

“Right.” You blushed a little before going on, “Okay, how about… gathering around a fireplace. Watching someone’s face brighten when they open the gift you got them. Seeing friends and family. Getting cards sent to you from all over the place. It’s the one time of year people put their differences aside. It’s the one day everyone and everything is magical, and it’s beautiful.”

Suddenly his hand was reaching around to the back of your head before he was leading you towards him, and then his lips were on yours. He kissed the breath right out of your lungs, holding you steadfast as his lips moved against yours perfectly.

When it got to be too much you pulled away to look at him with wide eyes. “Sam…”

“I’m sorry… it’s just…” he sighed, dropping his gaze to the ground. “The way you were talking about everything… you looked really beautiful. And the comment about family reminded me of you and I… it’s been awhile… and I just got caught up in the moment.”

Part of you wanted to comment on the fact your casual sex relationship had stopped because Dean had returned from Purgatory. You’d felt weird about having been with both brothers, but in the moment, in the library, you didn’t bother. You didn’t care. It didn’t even occur to you that yesterday morning you’d been intimate with Dean. No other thoughts came to you except for the ones that begged you to kiss Sam again.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Your cheeks flushed.

Looking up, seeing your shy smile, Sam took that as a sign that it was okay. Then he was moving.

Reaching out to cup your face with one hand, he pushed off the table and began to turn you both. His other hand moved down to grab your thigh and lift you up where he’d just been leaning, while his lips remained on yours. The way he kissed you, the way he held you, there was so much certainty behind it. Needing to breathe, he pulled back to let you take a breath as he then trailed his lips down to your jaw.

The heat between you both had quickly moved from a simmer to something going out of control. But that’s what it was like with Sam. It was always new, always exciting, always exhilarating. You never knew what to expect, and that thrilled you.

When his fingers began to pluck at the buttons of your flannel, you pulled back slightly. “Whoa there, big boy. What do you think you’re doing?” You glanced over your shoulder to the entrance. “Dean could walk in at any moment.”

“We both know that’s unlikely,” he argued as he cupped your face to turn it back to him. “And as for your question… I’m about to fuck you on this table.” The fingers of his other hand slipped into your cotton shorts and bypassed your panties, finding your wet slit. “You want me to stop?”

Shaking your head, you reached out to clutch his own flannel. “Never.” Tugging him forward, you crashed his lips onto yours right as two of his fingers pushed into your pussy.

He kept his lips on yours as he thrusted his fingers in and out of you, swallowing your moans and groans. Using his thumb to rub at your clit, he worked fast to get you to a quick orgasm. This was all about getting you ready for the main show, so you had no issue with the rush.

With a gasp and a whine, you tumbled into the sudden climax. He stroked your walls as you rode through it, twitching and shuddering under his touch. When he was sure you were calmer, he pulled his hand out.

Grasping your shorts and panties, he tore them down your legs and tossed the to the floor. As soon as his hands were free he was undoing his jeans while you worked on the buttons of his shirt, wanting to feel him. Spreading your thighs, and pulling his cock out, Sam leaned in to catch your lips in another breathtaking kiss as he lined himself up.

The first thrust of his cock had you lurching forward and wrapping your arms around his shoulders. Your fingers clutched his hair as his tongue stroked yours eagerly, drinking in your taste. Neither of you cared for how erratic and needy you were both moving, neither of you cared to drag the moment out. All you wanted was the full feeling of his cock and the bliss it would bring you.

He grabbed your thighs and pulled you flush with his hips, inadvertently pressing him into you more. The head of his cock slammed into your cervix, sending a wave of pleasure through you that you hadn’t felt in so long.

You tugged on his hair and pulled your lips from his to gasp. He grunted as your grip on his hair remained tight, but it just encouraged him to thrust hard. Soon enough you both came crashing to your ends with long moans and groans.

“Fuck,” he breathed as he pulled his softening cock from your pussy. “Fuck.”

Chuckling lightly, you pressed light kisses to his jaw. “That was fun.”

“Yeah.” He smiled, leaning in to catch your lips with his.

When he pulled away you moaned, trying to chase his lips but missing him as he stepped back to tuck himself away. You watched, nibbling on your lip as you pondered what had just happened.

“Does this mean I win?”

“Huh?” He looked up from his jeans to just you a light confused frown. “Win what?”

Gesturing to the boxes of Christmas decorations, you shrugged. “Can I keep Christmas.”

Pulling up the zipper of his jeans, he glanced around the room with a sigh. “Fine, you can keep Christmas.”

“Yay!” you cheered as you jumped off the table and wrapped your arms around his neck in a tight hug. “Thank you Sammy!”

“Just… don’t go overboard, okay?” he asked as his arms moved to wrap around you, too.

Pulling back, you gave a short nod. “Promise.” When his smiled, you smiled back. “You never know, though… I might get you to love Christmas before the holidays are over.”

“Yeah, right,” he laughed lightly, shaking his head. “I doubt it.”

**Bamby**


	3. Baby it’s Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hunt, you and Dean are stranded by a snowstorm. Huddled in the Impala, some things are said, and soon enough you both find a way to keep warm.

**_Prompts_ : Snowfall & Shovelling Snow**

**_Pairing_ : Dean x Reader**

**_Warnings_ : Tiniest bit of angst… if you squint. Some fluff. Smut. Impala sex. Fingering. Squirting. Implied sex.**

**Bamby**

When Sam had said he was staying at the bunker to try and work on some big thing he had going on, you’d rolled your eyes. In reality, both you and Dean knew the younger Winchester was just trying to keep warm and out of an ‘approaching’ storm.

Turns out he was the smart one of your group.

You and Dean had been lead into the woods, chasing after a witch. Sure, you’d managed to kill her… right as that storm hit.

The two of you _just_ made it back to the Impala in time, but the snow was falling too thickly for Dean to drive, so you were stranded. With Dean in the front, and you in the back, he tried to blast the heat to keep you both warm, but there was no point.

“I’m cold.” Your teeth started chattering.

Dean turned to see you shivering in the back, and for a moment he contemplated his options. “You’re gonna freeze back there if we don’t get you warmed up,” he noted. Sighing, he crawled over to join you in the back, grabbing the blankets from the floor. “Come ‘ere.”

Not stupid enough to decline- now that you wanted to, anyway- you scooted closer and let him wrap you both in the blankets. Quickly, you felt his warmth surround you as the barrier of the blankets locked all the heat in. You hummed, leaning in, resting your head on his chest.

“Better?”

“A little.” You nodded, still shivering slightly. “Feels like my bones are still cold.” You tugged him a little closer. “Remind me to send a letter to Santa asking for warmer clothes.”

His arms wrapped around you and began to rub at your back. He did everything he could to try and warm you up, but still you shivered.

Eventually, he gave into his last resort, even though he knew it could end badly. “Hey… Y/N?”

“Mmm?”

“You know how you did that thing the other night…?”

“What thing?” you asked, trying to bury yourself into him. He was just so warm.

“Baby it’s cold outside,” he mumbled.

“Oh!” You lifted your head to look at him. “Yeah, I remember.”

Swallowing around nothing, he avoided your gaze as he asked, “I know another way to keep you warm.”

“If you want to have sex, Dean, you just gotta ask,” you chuckled.

His cheeks flushed. “I wasn’t sure you’d be cool with it.”

“Not like we haven’t had sex before.”

“That was years ago. Before purgatory happened. We haven’t done anything since then,” he noted. “And I never really thought you’d be interested.”

“Why?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know… I just didn’t think you would be.”

“Well,” you leaned up to press a kiss to the bottom of his jaw, “I am.”

With your admission, Dean leaned down to catch your lips in a kiss. As he stole your breath he moved the two of you so your back was flat on the leather seat. The blankets remained around the two of you, shielding away the cold and the rest of the world as he began to pluck at your clothes.

You could see a warmth in his eyes that went passed lust. It seeped into your skin, heating the places that had still felt cold due to the storm outside. As Dean’s hand slid around your waist, his lips coming down to descend on yours, you melted.

The rest of your clothes were gone in a scurry of need and desire. While Dean was holding the kiss back- you could feel it- the urgency in his hands could not go unnoticed. In no time at all you were left in nothing but your underwear, while his jeans remained. Pulling away from the kiss, looking into your eyes with those beautiful green gem irises, he licked his lips as his fingers began to explore.

Slowly, they trailed along your stomach and down your thigh. He hitched your leg up and around his hip as he leaned in a little closer. Then you felt his fingers continue, this time up your thigh, creeping towards the inside.

The first brush against your clothed slit pulled a wanting gasp from your lips. He quirked the slightest of grins as he snuck underneath your panties to find your wet slit.

When his fingers began to stroke at your folds, your hips jumped. Desire coursed through your veins, the need for more, the need for him.

“Dean…”

“I know.” He leaned down to catch your lips, and then he was pushing in.

You arched into his touch and whined against his lips. Dean swallowed most of the sinful noises you made as he began to thrust his fingers into you. He sought out your sweet spot and quickly fund it, focusing most of his attention on the place that made your head spin and toes curl.

Pulling away from him, squeezing your eyes shut, you gasp. “Fuck.”

“Come on, Y/N, you can do it. Come for me, sweetheart,” he whispered into your ear.

Not needing to be told twice, you lips parted on a silent scream as you were flooded with white hot heat. Your whole body tingled and vibrated as he continued to tortuously stroke the same spot, drawing out your orgasm until you were twitching on his fingers and squirting a little.

Dean’s eyes watched you fall apart on him with awe. When you recovered from your climax, however, he turned to his trademark cocky self. “Feel warmer?”

“I will once I have you inside me,” you answered as you grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down for another kiss.

* * *

You and Dean were laid out on the back seat of the Impala. You were resting your head on his chest, tracing the tattoo that laid there. He was running his hands through your hair, looking out the back window as the snow began to slow.

“I should get out and shovel the snow. Make us a path so we can get out of here. Sammy’s probably worried about us,” he noted, but made no move to actually go anywhere.

Knowing he was right, you sat up and grabbed his clothes, passing them to him. “I’ll help.”

The two of you got dressed in silence, peeking quick glances at each other as your clothes were pulled on. When both of you were full dressed you climbed out of Baby. The work got done fast with the two of you shovelling the snow, but once more you felt the cold begin to seep in.

Noticing you shiver, Dean put his shovel down and walked over to you. “Come ‘ere.” Doing as he said, you stepped up to him. He grabbed your hands and began to warm them with his own as he brought them to his lips to breathe on them. “You don’t have to be out here helping me.”

“What else am I gonna do?” you noted.

“Wait in the car.” He shrugged. “Sit there and look pretty… should be easy for you.” He gave you a wink and a grin.

Chuckling, you shook your and stepped closer and press a quick kiss to his cheek. “Would rather help you so we get out of here sooner.”

“What if I wanna drag it out? What if I don’t want to go anywhere just yet?”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “And why would you want that, Dean?”

“Because I like spending time with you.” He stepped even closer and let your hands go. Your chest was to his as he wrapped his jacket around you, closing in your body’s warmth. “You still want warmer clothes from Santa?”

“Nah. Don’t need them if I have you.” You offered a gentle smile as you leaned up to catch his lips in a proper kiss.

He was pulled into the touch for a moment, and tried to drag you into it as well, but you didn’t give in. After a few short seconds, you pulled back to look at him with the same smile.

“Come on, we better hurry up so we can get home.” Turning, you got back to shovelling, not noticing the way Dean stayed there and watched you for a moment longer, before he got back to work, too.

**Bamby**


	4. Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dean is out on a supply run you decide to make some hot chocolate… only to be interrupted by Sam.

**_Prompt_ : Hot Chocolate**

**_Pairing_ : Sam x Reader**

**_Warnings_ : Fluff. Smut. Fingering. Unprotected sex. Food play. Praise kink.**

**Bamby**

Turns out the cold weather wasn’t going to go anywhere, so according to that meant the bunker needed to be stock full of all the junk food he could find.

You, of course, didn’t see the point in joining him. It was too cold, and you hated shopping with either of the brothers- one was a whiny health nut, the other was over excited and had the appetite of a child. Well… normally you didn’t mind shopping with them, but the weather was getting you down.

In ordered to boost your mood, you decided to focus on your Christmas plans. Which is how you ended up in the kitchen, brewing up some hot chocolate.

“Need some help?” Sam asked as he came bounding into the kitchen.

You glanced at him over your shoulder with a smile. “If you wanna help make hot chocolate, sure. But I doubt you do, so I’m all good.”

“What makes you think I wouldn’t want to help?” He moved over to lean on the bench next to you.

“Umm… because any kinds of sugar that doesn’t come from a fruit makes you run off with your tail between your legs,” you noted before turning to give him a pointed look. “You don’t like sweet things, Sam.”

“You’re sweet.” He shrugged, picking up a mini marshmallow and tossing it into his mouth as he grinned widely at you. “And I like you.”

Your cheeks flushed as you smiled lightly, getting back to making your drink. “Careful, Sam, you might give a girl idea.”

“What kind of ideas?” He stepped closer then, to the point where he was almost touching you.

Not wanting the chocolate to burn on the stove, knowing Sam was going to relentlessly try to distract you, you quickly took it off the heat. He was, thankfully, fast to react and pulled out two mugs. You didn’t question him or comment on the second mug, just simply poured some of the chocolatey drink into each mug.

“So, what have we got?” He turned to the few extras you’d set on the bench.

Marshmallows, whipped cream, cinnamon, roasted coconut, crushed Oreos, and salted caramel. Basically, you’d grabbed anything and everything you could find in the kitchen that felt like it would taste nice with the drink. Now that Sam was looking at the ingredients, you got the feeling his thoughts were turning to something a little more… intimate.

“How about some of this, first?” He grabbed the can of cream and brought it to the tip of his finger before squirting some onto it. You watched with a watering mouth as he lifted the finger to his mouth, and sucked the cream clean off. “Mm, that’s good,” he moaned, closing his eyes.

You knees wobbled as you continued to stare and watch.

Not looking to you, Sam turned to the rest of the ingredients. “We definitely need some of this.” This time he reached for the caramel.

Again, you watched as he drizzled some onto his finger. You didn’t even realise your lips had parted on a wanting breath as he licked the sauce off, closing his eyes once more like it so too good for all his senses. His moan vibrated through to your bones and soaked your panties. Fuck the man was sinful… and he knew it.

Opening his eyes, he glanced at you. “Wanna try some?” You didn’t even get the chance to respond before he was reaching for the cream again. “You should have them in the same order… tastes better that way.”

Stepping towards you, he got so close that you had to crane your neck to look up at him. That meant your lips parted a little more, which seemed to be what he wanted. Lifting the free hand that wasn’t holding the cream, he grabbed your chin with one finger and his thumb, before pulling down to pry your mouth open more.

“Open up. Yeah, just like that.” His darkened eyes stared at your wide mouth as he brought the nozzle of the can to your bottom lip. He rested it there for a second, letting you get prepared before he pressed the button and let the white cream spray into your mouth.

The look in his eyes almost had you fainting on the spot. Watching him watch you as your mouth filled with the cream. It was obvious where his mind was going… yours was headed in the same direction. Even though it had been years since you’d felt the warm weight of his cock on your tongue, you still craved it- especially in that moment.

Letting your chin go, he watched as you swallowed the cream, every last bit of it. “Doesn’t that taste delicious?”

“Mm.” You nodded, licking your lips.

“You have to try the sauce, too.” Discarding the cream, he grabbed the caramel bottle again. When you opened your mouth without being asked, you swear you saw him twitch. “Good girl.”

Bringing the bottle up, he let the tip of it run along your bottom lip, teasing the taste, before he squeezed a little into your mouth. It was sweet, almost too sweet with how concentrated the sauce was, but you didn’t complain. You just stood there with your mouth open as he drizzled a little more into it.

Then he ‘slipped’.

“Oops.” The sauce drizzled out of your mouth and down your chin. “Should clean that up. Don’t want to waste any,” he noted as he leaned down to lick and mouth at the stick sweet trail.

Not realising the bottle was gone, too engrossed by the feel of his mouth, you tilted your head. You moved to give him more access as he moved to your jaw… which meant you’d given him more access to your neck, too.

You jumped at the cool feel of sauce being drizzled onto your neck.

“Oh no,” Sam sighed against you. “My bad.” His lips trailed down slowly. “Let me just…” His lips sealed around the spot and sucked it clean.

As Sam continued his assault on your neck, your knees finally gave out. Luckily he was right there to catch you, save you from falling. His arm wrapped around your back and pulled you flush around him as his lips remained on that same spot. Turning the two of you, he lifted you onto the bench and positioned himself between your legs.

Finally, he pulled away, only to quickly free you from your shirt. When it was pulled away you were left with a bare chest, which just made him groan.

“No bra?”

“Lazy day at home,” you explained, breathless.

He brought his hand up to your breasts and cupped one, before reaching to run the pad of his thumb against your budding nipple. “They look delicious… bet I can make them better, though.” Not giving you the chance to protest, he brought the bottle of caramel sauce to your chest and drizzled it onto you.

Your breath hitched in your throat at the cool feel on your skin. Your head went dizzy with uncontrollable lust as Sam then leaned in to suck your nipple into his mouth.

Leaning back against the tiled wall, you submitted to Sam’s touch as he sucked dark marks onto you chest. You didn’t even think about the fact they would be visible for days, you didn’t care. All that mattered was the pleasure it brought you.

Slowly, he began to trail down your body, lips pressing light kisses down to your navel as his fingers began to work on pulling your pants down. You didn’t fight, you put up absolutely no resistance, as he undressed you.

Standing up again, his lips claimed yours in a bruising kiss. When he cupped you mound you gasped against him, melting even further as your hands then slid up his arms to rest around his shoulders. Sam grinned against your lips, loving how responsive you were, loving how you give into him so easily.

Two fingers stroked your folds slowly, teasingly, gradually building up your desperate need… before they pushed into you.

Your back arched as Sam dragged his fingers in an out of your pussy slowly. It was torture, the way he took his time but made sure to press into all the right places. Gradually, he picked up the pace, taking note of what made you twitch the way he liked.

Reaching up to rub at your clit with his thumb, he worked his fingers in and out of you faster, harder, making sure to pay close attention to your sweet spot. Right as you began to squeeze him, on the edge of cumming, he pulled his hand away and replaced it with his cock. You hadn’t even realised he’d pulled himself free from his pants until you felt the heat of his tip pressing into your pussy.

The first thrust was hard, he pushed in until you were completely full… and then you were tumbling. Screaming, writhing, clutching at the back of his head for dear life, you came undone as his thick, long, hot cock stretched you open and filled you.

Grunting into your shoulder, Sam waited for your climax to begin to fade, before he started moving. The second he started to thrust you were coming again, your senses too overworked and sensitive. He was too much, and it was utter perfection.

Holding on to dear life, you whined and cried as Sam began to fuck you mercilessly on the kitchen counter. Clutching at his hair, tugging as your body spasmed over and over, you buried your face in the crook of his neck. Sam held on to you, arms wrapped around your waist tightly as his hips began to buck. Your pussy was squeezing him, clenching him so much, he was losing control.

With bated breath and a groan, he spilled into you, body twitching and hold on you tightening. You swear you could hear jingling as you fell into another climax. You were so sensitive and surrounded by everything _Sam_ , it was like your ears were ringing with the sound of bells.

Once he was finally finished, Sam pulled his softening cock from your folds with a hiss. Your arms remained wrapped around him, however. You were feeling a little vulnerable and needy after that onslaught of sensations.

“I’ve got you.” He pressed a kiss to your shoulder.

Whimpering, you buried your face into his neck a little more. “Sam…”

“Come on.” Wrapping your legs around him completely, he lifted you from the counter. “Let’s get you to sleep.” As he started to walk, you looked back at the mess on the counter. “Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up. And I’ll bring you your drink.” This time he pressed a kiss to your temple. “But you need to rest.”

Not having the energy to protest, or a point to argue with, you let him walk you to your room. By the time he reached his destination, you were already drifting off. It took no time before you were asleep once your head was resting on your soft pillow.

**Bamby**


	5. Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night with the boys seems to be ending on a sleepy note… until Dean decides he’s not quite ready to drift off. Despite the fact Sam is sleeping in the room, you and Dean get up to no good.

**_Prompts_ : Bundled Up & Movie/TV Special**

**_Pairing_ : Dean x Reader**

**_Warnings_ : Fluff. Smut. Sexual activities with someone else in the room. Fingering. Thigh riding. A tiny bit of anal play (barely anything, trust me). Dirty talk. Implied/mentioned masturbation.**

**Bamby**

“First we’re watching _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ , then all three _Santa Clause_ movies. Ooh, ooh!! Then _Elf_! I love Zooey Deschanel,” you exclaimed as you got settled on the love seat.

The brother’s had begrudgingly agreed to a Christmas movie night. No cases had revealed themselves as a distraction, and neither of them had come up with excuses fast enough. So you’d all made some home-made pizza, grabbed plenty of beers, and headed for Dean’s man-cave- which served as more of a general den now that you’d taken partial claim over it.

“I’ve got _Love Actually_ , too…” you glanced up at Sam as he handed you a beer, batting your eyes at him, “it’s one of my faves.”

“No.” Dean plopped down on the other end of the couch- neither of you noticed Sam’s scowl. “No chick flicks. I can deal with over cheerful bullshit, but I draw the line at chick-flicks.”

You scoffed, “Keep telling yourself that, Dean. We _all_ know you’re a _huge_ chick-flick fan.”

Sam chuckled at your comment as he settled into one of the recliners, but otherwise made no comment.

The first DVD was put on, and your attention was drawn to the screen like a moth. For the next few hours you did little more than nibble of food, sip on your beer, and stare adoringly at the TV.

* * *

 

You were onto _Elf_ and the nights felt like it was coming to a close. Sam was out for the count, while you were drifting off.

Sometime during the night you’d moved to lay on your side, in front of Dean, while he was tucked between you and the back of the couch. His fingers had been playing with your hair and gently running along your arm under the blanket you now shared. It was so roast toasty under there, it was no surprise you were falling asleep.

“Hey,” Dean leaned in to whisper in your ear. “You fallin’ asleep?”

Nodding, you snuggled into the couch a little more. “Mm-hmm.”

“If I have to watch these movies, you have to stay awake.” His hand began to trail down to rest on the little bit of your hip that was peeking out from your sweater.

It was then that the movie turned to the scene where Zooey was in the shower, singing _Baby it’s Cold Outside_.

Dean chuckled in your ear. “Listen… it’s our song.” His hand crept under your tights.

You moaned a little as he began to play with the edge of your panties. Your eyes crept open to glance at Sam as you tucked your bottom lip between your teeth to keep quiet. Rolling over, you slowly dragged your eyes up to meet Dean’s gaze.

“We shouldn’t… Sam’s-”

“Asleep, and I’m not.” He pressed forward, rutting his hard- but still covered- cock into your stomach. “Come on, sweetheart.” He began to slide your pants down your legs a little. “At least give me something fresh to jerk off to later.”

Stifling a groan, you hesitated for the briefest of second before nodding your head. That’s all Dean needed.

The blanket barely moved somehow, yet he still managed to work your pants off. Your panties remained, however, but they didn’t seem to serve as a barrier. He propped your leg up on his hip, opening you up to him and reached around… before running his fingers along your slit.

“God,” he groaned, leaning in to brush his nose against yours as he kept his voice low, “you’re already wet. Practically soaked, sweetheart.”

Biting your lip, you looked at him with desperate eyes. Desperate for what? You weren’t entirely sure, but Dean seemed to know what you needed.

Keeping you angled that way, he slowly pressed two fingers into you. Your lips parted, readying to make a noise, but her was right there to shut you up. He sealed them with a kiss, letting his tongue explore your mouth as his fingers pressed into you further.

When you felt his other finger rest on your ass hole, you jumped a little and moaned into his mouth. He didn’t apply any pressure or anything, he just let it rest there, but it was enough. The added pleasure had you thrusting into him, which prompted Dean to slide his thigh between your legs so you had something to grind on.

Dean’s lips remained on yours, his tongue running along the inside of your mouth which spurred on your desire. Rocking against is thigh, having found the right angle you dragged your clit along his jeans. His fingers continued to fuck into you, while the other rested on your ass hole. Not caring that Sam was in the room, you came.

Your moans and cries were cut off by Dean’s mouth as he kept you quiet by continuing to kiss you. The orgasm was drawn out by the fact his fingers never stopped, but you were at least relieved of the sensations brought on by your grinding now that you were too preoccupied to move. Riding out your climax, you moaned into him, running your fingers into his hair to draw him in closer.

Slowly it all came to an end and Dean removed his fingers from you. Pulling back, his gaze met yours as he brought his fingers up to his mouth to lick them clean, and you died.

“Thanks.” He grinned, and then he was crawling over you and leaving the room, no doubt to put that moment to good use.

**Bamby**


	6. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were in the middle of writing Christmas cards, when Sam decided to check in on you. It’s then you learn a mortifying truth, that leads to a handful of a job.

**_Prompts_ : Writing Cards & Naughty Or Nice?**

**_Pairing_ : Sam x Reader**

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. Fluff. Embarrassment. Smut. Dirty talk. Mentions of ‘voyeurism’?? Praise kink. Hand job. Masturbation. Fingering. Implied unprotected sex. Dom!Sam??  
**

**Bamby**

You were laid out on your bed, flat on your stomach with your legs bent and up in the air. With a pen sat between your lips, you flicked through the set of Christmas cards you had to send out. There was a knock on your door, but you barely gave it an audible hum in response, too focused on the job at hand.

Sam walked in, spotted you laid out on the bed and smiled. “What are you doing?”

“Well, I though, since Cas dragged Dean off to help him with something or rather, I would get my Christmas cards done before it’s too late,” you explained as you grabbed one of the cards and started to write.

“Christmas cards?”

“Yes, Sam, Christmas cards. Cards that go out on Christmas. You send them to friends and family to wish them happily holidays and stuff.” You turned to give him a pointed look. “Let me guess, this is just one more thing you’re going to tease me about?”

He shrugged, stepping up to the side of your bed to look down at the cards. “Actually… I think it’s nice.”

You tried to keep your jaw from dropping. “You do?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Reaching out to everyone you care about… it’s sweet.” He smiled, turning his gaze to you. “Just don’t tell me you’re writing to Santa.”

“Ha!” You shook your head at him. “Have you and Dean been talking?” you asked as you looked down at your cards again. “‘Cause I mentioned I was going to ask for warmer clothes while we were stuck in a snowstorm.”

“Too bad Santa only delivers to good girls,” Sam commented.

Head snapping up to turn to him again, you gave a questioning glare. “Are you saying I’m not a good girl, Sam?”

“Good girls don’t let guys finger them while the guy’s brother is in the same room. They also tend to stay away from messing around with both guys. It can get very messy very fast.”

Everything in you froze and burned at the same time. You were frozen in shock, but burning with embarrassment. Being in the moment with Dean last night, you’d practically forgotten about Sam and hoped he wouldn’t wake up… apparently, though, he hadn’t been as asleep as you’d assumed.

Watching you, his smile turned into a smirk. “Like I said, Santa only gives to good girls, and you’re not a good girl.” He leaned forward to caress your cheek and run his thumb along your lips. “But maybe I’m wrong…” his eyes darkened as he stared down at your parting mouth, “maybe you are a good girl.”

Heart pounding in your chest, you swallowed the lump in your throat as you looked up at him with wide and lust filled eyes. “How… how do I prove it?”

Chuckling lightly, he lowered his hand from your face. “You had fun with Dean’s hands… show me what you can do with yours.”

Somehow you knew where to move. Without needing to be told what to do, you shifted on the bed so you were sitting close to the edge- but not quite there. Looking up at Sam, you began to strip.

“Good.” He nodded, watching as his hand came down to cup his growing erection. “Now, I don’t want your mouth. I want you to look up at me and make all the noises you want while yours hands do all the work. One for me,” he gave himself a squeeze, “and the other hand for you.” He reached down to stroke at your panty covered slit- now that your pants were gone.

Biting your lip, you pulled your legs up so your heels rested on the edge of the bed, opening yourself up. Keeping your eyes on Sam, you reached down and pulled your panties to the side and ran one finger along your slit slowly.

“Yeah, just like that,” he groaned, quickly fumbling to undo his jeans and pull out his cock. “Just like that, baby.”

Continuing to stroke yourself, you reached out with your other hand to fist him. Once your hand wrapped around the thick, long, warm weight of his cock, Sam grabbed the back of your head, gripping your hair to hold you in place as you began to work. Keeping a matching pace with your hands, you stroked his cock and pressed two fingers into yourself.

Breathing heavily, mouth falling open, Sam let his eyes drag down your bare chest to between your legs where you were fucking yourself with your fingers. His grip on your hair tightened, as did your grasp on his cock as you continued to pump him.

“You’re so fucking hot. So willing to do whatever I say and want. Fucked you in the library, the kitchen, and now your finger fucking yourself in front of me, spread open to show me your pretty pussy. Fuck you’re perfect.” He bucked into your hand.

Picking up the pace, you whined as you reached a spot inside you.

“That feel good, baby? You want more? Imagining it’s my cock splitting your drenched slit open and fucking you senseless?”

Stifling a moan, you nodded your head frantically.

“Stop.” He suddenly let go of your hair and grabbed your hand that held his cock. Seeing you nearing your end, he decided he wanted something else. “Turn around, on your knees.”

Not needing to be told twice, you scurried to do as he said and knelt on the bed, keeping your ass in the air so he could have a perfect view.

“Good girl.” Moving in closer, fisting his cock, Sam pushed your panties to the side, pressed against your slit and groaned at the warm heat of you. “I’m going to fuck you, gonna make you forget about last night, forget about my brother,” he told you before he was thrusting forward, filling you in one stroke.

Your lips parted on a silent scream as his length and width stretched you open. Grabbing the sheets, clawing at them, you held on for dear life as Sam lived up to his promise.

**Bamby**


	7. Cold December Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the season holidays become a little too stressful, Dean is right there to help you relax.

**_Prompt_ : Fireplace**

**_Pairing_ : Dean x Reader**

**_Warnings_ : Fluff. Explicit language. Smut. Dirty talk. Unprotected sex. Cock warming.**

**Bamby**

The bunker was cold. It was an oddly chilly night, which led to Dean lightly the fireplace in the den. You were stretched out on the couch, feet on Dean’s lap while he played on his phone. In your hands was your list of things you needed to get done before Christmas arrived.

Jody had called to let you know she was throwing a party on Christmas Eve, and while she hadn’t said you needed to bring or do anything- other than dress for the season- you still felt obligated to do something. So, you were going to cook or bake. What? You weren’t sure, but you’d figure it out.

It also meant you had to get more presents, because the cards- that you still needed to actually send- wouldn’t be enough. You also needed to get stuff for the guys, and food for Christmas day, and wrapping paper, and it just felt like your list was never going to end and continue to grow.

Groaning, you rubbed at the back of your neck and rolled your shoulders, trying to relieve some of the tension there.

“You okay?”

Looking up, you met Dean’s gaze. “Huh? Oh, yeah.” You shrugged. “Just… I love the holidays, but it’s a lot of work.”

Slowly, he put his phone before slipping it into his robe pocket. “Anything I can help with?”

You gave a short laugh. “You. Thanks for the offer, but I’m not going to trust the Scrooge with my Christmas plans. Everything needs to be perfect. Even if you did love the holidays, I don’t think I’d trust you to bring my vision to life.”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “You’re nuts.”

“Not gonna argue there,” you noted, getting back to your list. Same time passed before you felt his hand land on your calf, and then you froze. “Dean…”

“We don’t have to do anything,” he assured you. “But it’s cold and we’re on this couch… and I want to help you, but the only thing I can think of is…” he left his sentence hanging.

“Sex,” you breathed, dragging your eyes up from the list once more. Already, you could feel your panties dampening. “You want…”

“I want to make you feel good,” he noted as his hand began to massage your leg. A groan slipped from your lips, one of pleasure instead of tension, which spurred him on. Gradually, he began to move further up your leg. “I’ve been hard for you since the last time we were on this couch. Swear I can still feel how wet you were. The thought… God it drives me insane.”

Watching him, eyes locked onto his, you felt your cheeks flush. “Dean,” you moaned, though you weren’t entirely sure what it was you wanted at that point.

Part of you knew you needed to work on your list… but the rest of you- _most_ of you- wanted to enjoy what Dean was offering.

“Let me make you feel good, baby.” He began to shift, moving your leg behind him so he could kneel between your thighs. “Let me help you.” Leaning in, he brought his lips down to the corner of yours.

With the first brush of a touch, you were gone.

“Fuck me, Dean,” you whispered, eyes fluttering closed as your senses were overtaken by cloudy lust.

Pulling back, Dean was quick to pull his sweats down far enough to release his cock. Then he grabbed at your tights and tug them off- you thought you heard a tear, but you didn’t care in the moment. As soon as your pussy was free he leaned back in, claiming your lips with his as he pressed his cock against your slit.

At first he just stroked it along your folds, gathering your slick and getting you wetter. There wasn’t going to be any foreplay, but you still needed some kind of prep work. Dean was thicker than any other man you’d had, so the first thrust always hurt… but when it was done right, it was the right kind of burn that made you scream for more.

“Gotta be quiet,” he mumbled against your lips. “Sammy is in his room, but he still might hear us, so… try not to scream,” he told you, and then he thrust in.

You bit your lip to stop yourself from making a noise. Dean grinned against you, knowingly, as he softly rocked, barely moved, inside you. Your walls clenched and stung, a little shocked from his sudden movements. While you’d been expecting something, you hadn’t thought he do _that_.

“You’re an ass,” you gasped.

He pressed a gentle kiss to your pouting lips. “You love it.” Waiting for you to relax a little, he watched your every move and twitch, taking in the pleasure and lust that was clear in your eyes.

Bringing your hands up to rest around his shoulder, at the back of his neck, you stared into the shining green that was looking down at you. “Dean…”

“Mm?”

“You said it was cold.”

“It is.” He leaned down to press a kiss to your jaw.

“Warm me up?” you asked as your walls clenched around him.

Groaning, twitching against you, Dean gave in. Nipping at your jaw now, he pulled his cock out of you until the head remained, before thrusting right back in. Holding on for dear life, you forced yourself to stay as quiet as possible as Dean fucked you into the couch, holding you close, pressing light kisses to your jaw, and whispering words that made your eyes roll to the back of your head.

It honestly took no time for you to cum, and with that, you milked Dean into his own ending. There was no concern about protection or anything as Dean emptied deep into you with a groan in the crook of his neck. In fact, the feel of his warm seed filling you had you tumbling into a second- albeit smaller- orgasm.

“Fuck,” you whimpered, burying your face against him as he continued to rock.

Dean let you hold him, let you ride out your ending. He just stayed exactly where he was, cock remaining inside you as he pressed gentle kisses to you cheek and temple.

When your grip on him loosened he went to pull out, but something over took you and suddenly you were clutching him again. “Don’t move.”

“Sweetheart…” Dean hesitated, “it’s… it’s not gonna feel the same… it’s gonna go so-”

You cut him off quickly, “Don’t care. Just… I like feeling you inside me. You’re… you’re warm and…” You groaned against him, “Fuck Dean.”

“Okay.” He nodded, giving in, sensing how badly you wanted it. “Just… let me…” Carefully, he moved to two of you so you were on your sides on the couch, much like the other night. “There… better?”

“Much.”

There you slowly began to fall asleep, nestled against Dean as he remained inside you. His fingers stroked your hair as he watched your peaceful face and the flickering flames of the fireplace dance against your features.

**Bamby**


	8. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day shopping for presents leads to you and Sam being a little naughty…

**_Prompts_ : Shopping & Santa Encounter**

**_Pairing_ : Sam x Reader**

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. Jealous!Sammy. Possessive!Sammy. Smut. Public indecency. Thigh riding. Dirty talk.**

**Bamby**

Miracles really do happen.

Never would you have imagined that Sam, your very own Grinch, would agree to go Christmas shopping. You never would have thought he’s _happily_ follow you around the mall, going from store to store as you tried to find the perfect presents for everyone.

Yet, here you were. Here you were, doing exactly that, with your hand in Sam’s as you dragged him around… and he was smiling. He was having a great time, laughing at your jokes and attempts at being funny. He was enjoying himself.

“See.” You punched his arm playfully. “I told you it would be fun.”

He just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay, it’s not terrible.”

“Maybe next time you’ll help me convince Dean to join us?” You beamed up at him before turning to continue on to the next shop.

You didn’t catch the look he gave you at your comment.

Rounding a corner, minding your own business, you were intending on going to a store in particular… only to come to a crashing halt.

Sam tumbled into your back with a startled ‘oomf’. “Hey.” He rested his hand on your shoulder. “You okay?”

“Do you see that?” you asked, giving him no contact.

“See what?”

“… it’s Santa,” you whispered, feeling the bubbling beginnings of your excitement. Suddenly you turned on your heels to look up at Sam. “I’m gonna go get a photo with him.”

“Wait… what?” But before Sam could protest you were already hurrying over to get in line.

Apparently there was no problem with you, a grown woman, taking a photo with Santa. Probably helped that the head elf directing the line forward was flirting with you. Santa was a little happier when you came over to sit on his lap- though he was very respectable. Then when it was time to get your photo, you found yourself stuck in conversation.

“I really love this job, you know? Seeing the kids smile, making them happy, it’s everything.” The elf was clearly flirting with you… but you were completely oblivious, too engrossed in the moment to see between the lines.

Nodding as he went on about how much he loved his job, and the holidays, and helping people, you didn’t notice Sam as he came to stand behind you. The guy fell silent as his eyes went wide, drawing up to look at the giant man shadowing you.

“We should get back to shopping.” Sam’s hand landed on your arm.

Still oblivious to everything going on around you, too bubble from the holidays, you beamed once more. “Yes! Thank you so much for the photo.” You took it from the elf. “And the chat! If had fun! Enjoy the rest of your day,” you called as Sam began to lead you away.

The elf remained standing there, shaking as the look on Sam’s face etched itself into his memory.

* * *

Jody’s party required ugly Christmas sweaters. You knew it was going to be hard getting the brothers in some, but you were more than eager. Having raided racks, you’d found a few choices before scurrying off to the change room to try on.

You were in nothing but your jeans and bra when the curtain to your change room was suddenly pulled open. You let out a gasp, clutching at your chest as Sam slipped inside and pulled the curtain back.

“What are you-”

He turned to you and stepped forward, claiming your lips in a searing kiss to cut you off. You melted against him as his hands came up to hold your face. Walking you backwards, he pressed you against the mirror as his mouth continued to assault yours deliciously.

“Do you have any idea what I wanted to do when I saw that guy flirting with you?” he mumbled against your lips.

“What guy?” you gasped.

He grunted, pressing into you, rutting his hardening jean covered cock into your stomach. “The _elf._ He was flirting with you. I don’t share easily, Y/N.”

“You… you didn’t have a problem with me and Dean,” you noted as his hand slid down to grasp your breast.

“That’s because I know my brother. I know he’ll treat you right.” His lips moved down to suck at your neck as his thigh moved to slide between your legs. “Fuck, I wanted to rip that guy apart. Flirting with you… should know better.”

You whined and began to grind against him as he pulled the cup of your bra down to tweak your nipple. Lips trailing south, he sucked marks onto your chest.

“I wanted to bend you over Santa’s chair and fuck you raw. I wanted to make you scream and squirt, let the world know who owns your pussy.”

Grinding harder and faster, you bit your lip to stifle a groan as your head fell back against the cool mirror. Sam continued to mouth at your skin, painting you in bruises that claimed you as his- albeit only for a short while. It drove you made, clouded your mind with so much lust you were now fucking his thigh, bucking into it, catching your clit in a way that made you mewl every time.

“That’s right, baby. Fuck yourself on my thigh. Take what you want.” Bringing his lips back to your ear, he breathed against you. “I’ll give you everything, all you have to do is…  come.”

Whimpering as Sam pulled back, the second his eyes met yours you crumbled. You fell apart, holding back the desire to cry out as a wave of pleasure overcame you. Sam watched the entire time with a cocky grin, enjoying the show.

When you were finished, when you were left shivering with aftershocks, he leaned in to kiss you gently. “Now… grab what you want and let’s get out of here. I wanna take you home before I get the urge to actually bend you over and fuck you in this tiny room.”

**Bamby**


	9. I’ll be Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent candy cane and some simple mistletoe lead to a not so innocent night…

**_Prompts_ : Candy Canes & Mistletoe**

**_Pairing_ : Dean x Reader**

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. Fluff. Honestly most of it’s just sweet stuff. Then implied smut because I find writing blow jobs so freaking hard… but there is a hint of praise kink.  
**

**Bamby**

You giggled as Dean skated across the floor, leaning against the shopping cart. Despite not liking the holidays, the guy loved shopping with you… especially if it involved food. So far he’d dug into any and all free sample stands, flirting his way into getting as many seconds as possible.

Seeing Dean so happy made you happy, too. Actually, you’d been enjoying the season more than you’d anticipated. You’d thought for sure the brothers would have put up more of a fight on the Christmas front, but yet you’d gotten your way so far.

Wandering down the aisles, you filled the cart with all the goodies and things you might need for the coming days. It was chaos outside, with people scampering to get ready for Christmas. It was a little too much for reclusive hunters, so you were hoping to finish shopping as soon as possible.

“Ooh!” You skipped over to the Christmas section, grabbing all the candy canes you could- though you only went for the mint flavoured ones.

“Really?” Dean sighed, coming to stop by your side. “Isn’t one bag enough?”

You scoffed, “No, Dean. I’ll finish one bag before the sunsets today. We need _all_ the candy canes,” you told him, pushing more bags into the cart.

* * *

“You got everything?” Sam called from where he was sitting at the war room table.

Humming confirmation, you happily skipped into the room to give him a candy cane.

He looked up from the book he’d been reading as his lips turned up into a pleasantly surprised smile. “For me?”

“I got about thirty bags… thought it would be nice to share.”

He chuckled lightly, taking the treat from you. “Good girl.” Those two words made you whimper a little, which didn’t go unnoticed. “As much as _that_ would be fun, I actually have to be somewhere.” He rose from his seat and leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip of your nose.

When he pulled back and started to walk away, you frowned, confused. “Where are you going?”

“Shopping,” he answered simply. “I’ve got gifts to buy.” Giving you a wink, he then left you standing there, questioning what he might be talking about.

Shaking your head, you went about your business. Wandering around the bunker, you hung some candy canes in the tensile that lined the hallways. The treats served two purposes, they would add to the decoration, and you would always have a sweet snack close by over the next few days.

As you walked about, humming a Christmas song to yourself, you turned into the library and was suddenly pulled to a stop.

Dean’s arm wrapped around your waist, holding you in place as his eyes looked above your head. “Oh… look.” He grinned.

Following his gaze, you found yourself looking up at mistletoe.

“Now, who put that there?” You raised an eyebrow and turned to him.

He gave a simple shrug, lips pulling up into a grin. “I have no idea. But you know what it means, right?”

You just rolled your eyes at him. “Guess I have to kiss you.”

“Don’t make it sound like a chore,” he chuckled, leaning in. When his lips met yours he moaned before quickly pulling back. “Minty.”

“See, candy canes are good.” You poked your tongue out as you sauntered away, getting back to hanging the treats around the bunker.

* * *

Sitting on your bed, against the headboard as you flicked through the cards you’d finally finished writing, you sucked on one of the candy canes. Christmas carols were playing in the background, and your feet bopped to the tune, your head swaying a little. You were in your own little world.

A knock on the door draw your attention away from the task.

“Come in,” you called, slowly dragging your eyes away from the cards to turn to your opening door.

Dean slipped into the room quickly, closing the door behind him. “Hi.”

“Hi…” You looked at him, puzzled. “Everything okay?”

“Um… yeah. Yeah everything’s fine.” He nodded.

“Then what are you doing here, Dean?” You asked, putting the candy cane back in your mouth.

His eyes followed the sweet, the green in his gaze darkening at the red tint to your lips, and the way you sucked on the stick. “I… um… I… I just…”

Watching him, you quickly realised what was going on. “This about the candy cane?”

“It just tasted so good when I kissed you,” he admitted. “So I thought if I brought this…” He pulled the mistletoe out from where he’d been hiding it behind him.

Chuckling lightly, you slipped off the bed and moved towards him. “If you want a kiss Dean, just say the word.” You shrugged. “Question though…” Pulling the candy cane from your mouth, you stopped in front of him. “Would you prefer me to kiss you here?” you leaned up to brush your lips against him, teasing the minty taste. “Or here?” Grinning, you slowly descended onto your knees.

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned, watching you.

Reaching up, you gave him the candy cane. “Suck on that, sweet cheeks. You’re gonna need something to keep you quiet.”

**Bamby**


	10. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam decides to surprise you with your very own winter wonderland in your room. But a sweet moment quickly turns heated… and innocent decorations turn into Sam’s new favourite toys.

**_Prompt:_ Christmas Lights**

**_Pairing:_ Sam x Reader**

**_Warnings:_ Explicit language. Fluff. Smut. Spanking. Hair pulling. Fingering. Breath play. Dry humping. Praise kink. Dirty talk. Bondage. Unprotected sex. Dom!Sam.**

**Bamby**

It had been a long day, shopping with Dean and walking around the bunker to scatter candy canes amongst the tinsel. You were sleepy, ready for bed. Having just finished your shower, you were wander back to your room, humming a tune, in your own little world.

You suspected nothing.

Reaching your door, your hand rested on the handle and gave a turn before you stepped inside. The second the door closed behind you your room lit up.

With a gasp you turned around to find lights hanging all around your room, surrounding the mountain of pillows and blankets that were piled on your bed. Standing in the middle of the room was Sam, dressing in baggy grey sweats, a white shirt, and a huge smile.

“You like it?” he asked, watching as you stared in wonder.

The lights were Christmas coloured and dim, setting a particular mood that made you feel warm and welcome. It was like your own winter wonderland.

“I… I love it.” You beamed, finally letting your eyes land on him.

His smile grew. “I’m glad.”

Walking towards you, he didn’t hesitate to wrap you up in a hug before dipping you slightly. His lips met yours in a light kiss that stole your breath. His fingers ran through your damp hair, holding you to him as he deepened the kiss, licking into your mouth.

It took no time at all before you were desperate for more, clutching at his shirt and leaning into him. Sam groaned against your lips, breathing heavily as his grip on your hair tightened ever so slightly.

Pulling his lips away suddenly, he grabbed at your shirt, sliding his hand underneath in search of your breasts. “I want you.”

“Want you, too,” you whimpered, tilting your head so he could suck and nip at your neck. “Sam.”

“Fuck.” Removing his hand, he stepped back and grabbed your shirt before tearing it open.

Buttons flew across the room, but they were ignored as Sam quickly turned you. His large hands pulled on your shirt, tugging it down your arms as his lips assaulted your neck. Step by step, he lead you to your bed, keeping his chest pressed to you. Already you could feel his cock as it hardened in his sweats.

Reaching the bed, he reached around you and quickly shoved the pillows and blankets out of the way before bending you over. Your hands flew out to rest on the mattress right as he shoved your loose sleep pants down.

The second your bare ass met the air, you heard a loud ‘thwack’ as Sam’s meaty hand came down on one of the cheeks. His fingers grasped your ass, squeezing it as he pressed his covered cock up against you. The two of you rocked, seeking friction as you moaned and groaned.

“You have any idea what I want to do to you right now?” He grabbed your hip and pulled you closer, rutting against you.

Gasping, clutching at the sheets of your bed, you pushed back into him. “Do whatever you want, Sam. Just fuck me.”

“You sure?”

“Hurry up!” you snapped.

Sliding his hand between your thighs and thrust two fingers into your needy pussy. “Don’t.” He fisted your hair. “Tell me.” He tugged, pulling your back flush against his chest. “What to do.”

Gasp caught in your throat, you were helpless as his fingers started to fuck you. Sam knew right where to press, where to focus his attention so you would be driven insane without given the release you needed and craved. He watched over your shoulder, with a smirk, as you squirmed in his hold, whimpering for more.

Letting your hair go, keeping his fingers inside you, he didn’t stop you from dropping back onto the bed as he reached over to grab some of the Christmas lights hanging nearby.

“Trust me?”

“Always,” you answered without missing a beat.

If Sam was surprised by your response he didn’t show it. Instead he continued to thrust his fingers into your pussy, while moved to drape the Christmas lights around your neck. You tensed a little when he gave a quick tug.

“This okay?”

While it felt weird to have the lights around your throat like that, you couldn’t deny the thrill of it. The idea that Sam was about to fuck you using the lights like reigns… it sent a new kind of desire through you.

“Fuck me, Sam,” you whined, clawing at the sheets.

A light chuckle sounded behind you before his fingers picked up the pace. Sam pressed his crotch into your ass, rutting into you once more while pulling on the lights. You felt your air way begin to close a little with the pressure, but despite the alarms ringing in your head, you were desperate to see this play out.

The constant thrill of the lights, the pressure of Sam’s fingers against your sweet spot, and the feel of his cock pressed up against your ass… it was almost too much. But the breaking point? After pulling more and more, slowly cutting off your air supply, Sam suddenly let the lights go. With the rush of air filling your lungs, and the warmth in your face cooling as your blood continued to circulate, you came.

With a silent scream, your nails dug into your sheets, almost tearing at them as your body spasmed against Sam. His fingers fucked you through it, stroking your walls, dragging the moment out as you tried to collect yourself.

Before you were fully coherent again, Sam was turning you around and tossing you onto the bed. Laying against your pillows, you watched as he ripped his shirt over his head and kicked his pants off. You didn’t get a moment to admire the bare sight of him, because the second he was naked he was on you.

Grabbing the lights again, he twisted them around your wrists. Grasping your waist, he pulled you down the bed before throwing your arms above your head. Shifting onto his knees, Sam positioned himself between your thighs and fisted his cock, dragging it between your wet folds.

“I want you to keep your hands right where they are, understood?”

Biting your lip you nodded, not trusting your voice.

He grinned as he pushed forward, dipping his cock into your pussy. You groaned, arching your back and grasping at your pillows to prevent them from moving.

“Good girl.” Sam nodded, trusting you would do what he wanted. Then he was pushing into you.

The first thrust of his long, thick cock was always a little painful, but in the best way. Feeling the burn of him stretching your walls as he dragged himself into you, slowly, deliberately, as if he was enjoying the feel of you choking his cock and the reactions he got out of you were the torturous pleasure.

With how Sam was kneeling, he was pushing in on a certain angle that meant he pressed into _all_ the right spots. Your legs bent, feet landing flat on the mattress as your back arched. Fingers clawing at the pillow, you did everything you could to keep your hands where they were, when all you wanted to do was touch him.

To feel his hot skin. To tug on his hair. To scratch and claw at his back as he fucked you hard and fast. You wanted to feel all of him on you, surrounding you, drowning you.

“ _Sam_ ,” you whined.

“There something you…” he suddenly gave a harsh thrust, slamming his cock into you, “want?”

You threw your head back on a guttural groan, bending in an almost painful way.

“Careful, might hurt yourself.” Sam reached out to run a finger along your stomach, dragging it up to your breasts. “Or would you like that? A little pain with your pleasure? Fuck, you have no idea…” He shook his head, leaning down to hover over you. “The things I want to do to this body of yours.”

Meeting his gaze, whimpering, you tried to plead with yours eyes. Tried to beg for his permission to move. But with the way he was bucking into you now, dragging you up the bed with every thrust, hitting all the right notes, you couldn’t find your voice.

“Would you let me? Let me live out all my fantasies with you?” His darken gazed wandered over your bare body hungrily. “Would you let me fuck you mercilessly, until you don’t even know what your screaming for?”

“Fuck,” you cried, nails digging into your pillow to the point that you heard it tear a little. “Let me touch you. _Please_ ,” you begged. “Sam, please let me touch you.”

Still fucking you with the same brutal pace, he hesitated a moment before nodding.

With the lights wrapped around your wrists, you lifted your arms to hook them over his head before drawing him down to your lips. The instant they met yours you melted, groaning into him, meeting him thrust for thrust, chasing both your ending and hiss.

Tearing your lips away, you rested your forehead on his and nodded. “Yes. Do it. I want you, Sam. Want all of you.”

“God,” he groaned, dipping to kiss you again, “you’re fucking perfect.”

**Bamby**


	11. Frosty The Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun day in the snow leave you and Dean a little cold. Of course, he knows exactly how to warm you up.

**_Prompts_ : Snowballs & Sledding**

**_Pairing_ : Dean x Reader**

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. Fluff. Cuddling. Smut. Oral (female receiving). Fingering. Unprotected sex. Public-ish sex (?). Dirty talk.**

**Bamby**

Giggling, you ducked behind the Impala, dodging Dean’s snowball.

“You can hide, but you can’t run!” he called from where he was hunkered down behind some bushes.

“Don’t you mean, I can run but I can’t hide?”

“You kidding me? No one can run in this snow,” he countered.

This morning Dean had surprised you with an early wake up. A text from him had pulled you from your dreams, distracting you from the fact Sam had snuck out in the middle of the night. His message was a request to meet him in the garage, dressed warm and ready to go out. You asked no questions before doing as he said.

When you met him in the garage, you found him standing by the Impala, snug in a large winter coat and beaming smile. He didn’t tell you where he was taking you, only gestured to the car. Excitement and anticipation had you climbing in without a word.

Almost an hour later you found yourself staring at a beautiful while hill. Not a soul in sight, you teased if this was where he planned to kill you, and he chuckled shaking his head.

It wasn’t where he planned to do anything malicious. In fact, Dean had organised a snow day for the two of you.

The first hour or so was spent sledding, sliding down the hill on the sled Dean had brought. He would start pushing you down the slope before letting go. You’d laugh and cheer and he’d run after you with a wide smile on his lips. It was a moment of childish fun, and you loved  every second of it.

After awhile you saw your opportunity, gathered some snow in your hand, and took your shot. The ball his Dean right in the back of his head, and the war began.

That’s how you ended up here, hiding behind Dean’s precious Baby, knowing he would be careful around her. Unfortunately for him, you had no mercy, and already he was covered from head to toe in snow.

Crouching on the ground, gathering snow to make more balls, you didn’t hear him sneaking up behind you. Didn’t suspect his approach.

Suddenly snow was mashed into your head, causing you to give a surprised yelp that was closing followed by a scream.

“Dean!” You stood and turned on him, gesturing to yourself and the snow.

His grinned at you, pretty proud of himself. “I win.”

Opening your mouth, you were about to protest, but your efforts were stopped by a sneeze. Dean’s grin faltered as you sneezed a second time almost immediately.

“Okay… I think it’s time to head home. Get you warmed up.”

Sneezing a third time, you shook your head. “No. I’m having too much fun.” You pouted at him.

He hesitated a moment, contemplating whether it would hurt to spend a little more time out. But then you sneezed again, a small squeak, and his mind was made up.

“Come on.” He pulled you towards him, leading you to the passenger side door. “We gotta go before you catch a cold.”

You didn’t put up a fight as he led you into the car. Once seated, you curled up on the leather and waited for him to climb in behind the wheel. There was no hesitation before Dean dragged you over to nestle you in his side, his arm wrapped around you, his hand rubbing at your side.

The heater was blasted as Dean headed back to the bunker. You curled further into him, humming contently and resting your head on his shoulder. Dean barely flinched as you pressed a gentle kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“Thank you for today,” you mumbled.

Nothing more was said as you let the warmth melt away the cold. As you let Dean’s embrace chase away the chill.

* * *

Dean rolled into the garage, a slow glide along the concrete ground as he moved to park Baby in her spot. You were still snuggled into his side, eyes closed, consciousness barely a thing as you enjoyed the warm cocoon made in the vehicle. If you never left, it wouldn’t be a bad thing.

Unfortunately, Dean pulled away, taking the keys out of the ignition as he gave you a gentle tap. “Come on, let’s head inside.”

With a sigh, you uncurled yourself and dragged yourself across the seat to get out.

Dean was walking around the car, nearing your door as you stood and closed it. Before you could walk away, however, he reached out and grabbed your wrist before pulling you to him. You didn’t get the chance to say or do anything before his lips were on yours.

His hand snaked into your hair as he held you to him, deepening the kiss until you were practically a puddle on the floor. Letting your wrist go, he then grasped your hip as he backed you up towards the car.

Pulling away for a much needed breath, you looked up at him with darkened and questioning eyes. “Dean?” You looked around the garage. “What are you doing?”

“What? Scared my brother will see us?” he chuckled lightly. “He had his fun, now it’s my turn.”

A gasp was halfway out of your lips when he was kissing you again, tongue sliding into your mouth to glide against yours. Just like that, you didn’t care about where you were, what he said, or what might happen.

Grabbing your hand, Dean lead you to the hood of Baby before pulling you to a stop. You stood there and watched him as he began to shed you of your clothes until you were in nothing but your bra and panties. Then he was lifting you onto the warm metal of his car, pushing at your shoulder so you’d lay down.

“I wanna taste,” he mumbled dropping to press a kiss to your inner thigh. “Can I taste?”

Biting your lip, moaning as your eyes rolled shut, you nodded.

Dean was a teaser. He took his time as he trailed kisses up to where you needed him. Where you craved his touch. When he finally reached your pussy he gave a delicate lick, so soft and light it almost felt like he hadn’t even done anything. But the brush of pleasure that shook through you was enough to have you groaning.

Grinning against you, watching as you began to give into the feeling he invoked, Dean reached a hand up between your thighs and spread your lips. Leaning in towards your exposed sex, he flicked the tip of his tongue against your clit.

You jumped, clenching your hands into fists as a shocked and needy gasp spilled from your lips.

“Careful. We don’t want Sammy to hear, do we?” Dean watched you with darkened eyes and a smug grin before he dived forward.

As his lips sealed around your clit and began to suck, you were helpless to his touch. The fingers of his other hand, that wasn’t holding you open, began to press against your hole, teasing, easing in. You moaned as he pushed two into you, pressing all the way until they found that sweet spot that made you scream.

Quickly lifting your hand, you covered your mouth to stifle you sounds. Groaning into your palm, you began to buck against Dean as he continued to lavish your pussy until you were a quaking mess, coming undone on his fingers and tongue.

Pulling away, he grinned down at you again. “Delicious.” He licked his lips.

You groaned, dropping your head onto the hood of the car.

Positioning himself between your thighs, Dean quickly undid his belt and the button and zipper of his jeans. “Think you can stay quiet a little longer, sweetheart?” he challenged as he freed he hard and weeping cock.

“Dean,” you moaned, not sure if you were asking him to slow down or hurry up and fuck you.

Fisting his cock, he brushed it against your slit, making you jump once more. “You’re sensitive… good. Maybe I’ll be able to get you to squirt for me.” Then he was pushing in, making you scream into your hand as it quickly covered your mouth again.

**Bamby**


	12. Christmas is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You walk into his room without knocking and find yourself stuck between a hard place and Sam…

**_Prompt_ : Wrapping Presents**

**_Pairing_ : Sam x Reader**

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. Smut. Dirty talk. Bondage. Praise kink. Fingering. Anal play. Sex toys. Dry-ish humping. Blood kink. Unprotected sex.**

**Bamby**

It was an honest mistake. You’d had the intention of simply asking him if he wanted anything for lunch. You hadn’t meant to walk in on him. Without knocking, without giving pause, you pushed his door open and stepped inside, only to find Sam sitting on his bed…

Wrapping presents.

“Oh!” You quickly lifted your hand to cover your eyes. “I’m sorry! I should have knocked.”

You could hear the scrambling of paper as he tried to hide what he was doing… but it was honestly too late.

“Please tell me you didn’t see anything.”

Giving a small pause, you thought about it, but the longer you thought the more you realised you were pretty sure you had seen something…

“I… uh…”

That’s all Sam needed to know the truth. “Close the door.”

Keeping your eyes covered, you did as you said and turned your back to him before closing the door. It never occurred to you that he might want you on the other side. Perhaps it was your curiosity wondering what he might do now, perhaps it was your shock, either way you found yourself now closed in Sam’s room… with him.

He sighed as you heard him rummage around the paper again before the bed squeaked as he rose from it. You stood stock still as he neared you, bare feet padding on the floor. When he stopped right behind you, your breath froze in your throat.

“Turn around, Y/N.”

Taking a deep breath, you turned.

“Put your hand down, Y/N.”

Again, you did as he said, but kept your eyes closed tightly.

“Look at me, Y/N.”

Pausing a moment, gathering your nerves, you slowly opened your eyes to look up at him.

Sam stood in front of you with darkened eyes. “You saw what I was wrapping.”

“I didn’t mean to,” you blabbed.

“I know.” He nodded. “But still…” he lifted the box so to was between the two of you, almost in front of your face, “now the surprise is ruined.”

Your eyes were glued to the box that sat in his hand… the boxed _sex toy_ that sat in the palm of his large, calloused hand.

“Is… is that…”

“For you?” he asked, finishing your sentence. When you nodded he answered, “It was supposed to be your Christmas present, but now that you’ve seen it I guess I’ll have to get your something else.”

“What… what are you going to do… you know… with _that_?” You gestured to the boxed toy.

His lips curled into a grin. “Wanna have some fun?”

* * *

You were stretched out on Sam’s bed, wrists handcuffed and secured above your head. Your knees were bent, a pillow tucked under you back so Sam could get a good view of your most intimate areas. Laid out between your open thighs were the gifts he’d been planning on giving you.

Suddenly you were thankful he wouldn’t be giving you them on Christmas… if Dean saw them you were sure whatever it is the three of you are doing would be ruined.

“We’ll start with the dildo. Simple. It’ll get you ready for me.” Sam’s eyes glanced at your glistening pussy. “Then I want to try this.” He dragged his gaze up to meet yours as he showed you the small, shiny metal object. “Do you know what this is?”

Biting your lip, squeezing your hands into fists, you nodded. “It’s a butt plug.”

“Good girl,” he praised, reaching out to rub at the inside of your thigh. “We’re going to get you ready, really make you relax, and then we’ll lube this up and put it into place. Then I’m going to fuck you, while wearing a cock ring… that vibrates.”

Groaning, you arched your back, feeling your skin beginning to tingle with anticipation.

“It’s okay,” he cooed, letting his hand slid further along your thigh. “Just relax, baby. Just relax for me.” His fingers stroked at your slit.

Watching your reactions carefully, Sam pushed two fingers into you. In an instant you were clenching, sucking him in eagerly. He dragged his fingers along your walls, feeling the way they pulsed against him the deeper her went. Then he found what he was looking for.

Your hips jumped as he began to stroke, right in that spot that made your body scream and sing.

As his fingers continued their ministrations, you felt the blunt tip of the dildo press against the spot right below your hole. Then Sam was pulling his fingers out before quickly replacing them with the toy.

Fisting your hands, you bit your lip to keep yourself from making any noise.

“No.” Sam thrust the toy in deeper, until to pressed against your cervix. “I wanna hear you.”

“Sam…”

“What? Are you worried Dean will hear? Are you scared he might get jealous?” His grin returned. “Or scared he might want to join?” He felt you squeeze the toy, sucking it in a little more and holding it firm. “Ooh, you like the thought of that.”

You whimpered, lifting your head enough so you could show him your pleading eyes, only you weren’t sure what you were pleading for.

“Don’t worry… maybe another time. But for now…” You heard the sound of a lid being popped open. Then there was a slight pause before you felt Sam press a cold and wet finger against your ass hole. “Let’s get you ready.”

You could honestly say it was like nothing you’d ever felt before. With the dildo thrusting deep and long in your pussy, and Sam’s finger pressing into your ass, it really was no wonder a sudden and shuddering shook through you in almost no time.

“Look at you. Good girl,” Sam praised as he pressed another finger into your ass. You were twitching against his ministrations, biting at your lip until it bled as he took control of your pleasure. “Just a little bit more.”

Nails digging into the meat of your hand, you held your breath as his fingers continued to thrust shallowly for a moment longer, before he pulled them out. The  you felt it… the butt plug. You clenched in anticipation, but same eased you into relaxing again, still using the dildo in your pussy.

“Deep breaths for me, baby,” he told you, watching and waiting until you did as he said. When he was satisfied, he pressed the toy in.

It felt odd but snug in your ass, inspiring a new kind of pleasure you’d never felt before.

The dildo was removed, but you hardly noticed, too focused on the feeling of the plug in your ass. Sam leaned forward then, pressing his jean covered crotch against your pussy as he began to grind lightly, watching as you explored the feeling of the toy.

“How does it feel?” he asked, pushing against you a little harder.

Moaning, you nodded. “Good.”

“Just good?” He grinned.

“Forgive me… if I’m… a little… speechless,” you managed to sass.

Chuckling, he leaned down to kiss your lips, only to stop when he realised they were bleeding. “You’ve hurt yourself.”

“I’m fine,” you assured him. “Just… please. I need you, Sam.”

Humming his approval, he trusted your words, trusted you were okay, before leaning in the rest of the way. You felt him lick at your blood a little, but instead of being concerned or grossed out, you groaned into the feel. Then his lips sealed around the cut and you arched into him.

“Sam, _please_ ,” you begged.

He pulled away quickly, shedding himself of his clothes hurriedly. You were writhing on the bed, squirming, aching for his touch as he fumbled with the cock ring. When you heard the sound of its vibrations start, you froze.

“Ready?”

Nodding fanatically, you spread your thighs for him a little more. Sam wasted no time in lining himself and thrusting in.

A low and guttural groan fell from Sam’s lips as he pushed into you until his hips were flush with yours… until he felt his cock press against the wall to your womb… until you felt the vibrations of the cock ring pulsing through you.

“Fuck,” he grunted in your ear, “so tight. Always so fucking tight.”

“Sam,” you whimpered. “ _Please_.”

“I know.” He pressed a kiss to your shoulder. “You’re going to have to hold on, though. I’m gonna fuck you until you scream. Want the whole world to know what I’m doing to you.” Your walls clenched around him again and he chuckled. “ Christmas has come early, baby. ”

**Bamby**


	13. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re getting some things together for Jody’s Christmas Eve party, when Dean comes in and decides distracting you will be a better use of your time.

**_Prompt_ : Cookies/Baking**

**_Pairing_ : Dean x Reader**

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. Fluff. Smut. Dirty talk. Fingering. Dry humping. Thigh riding. Marking.**

**Bamby**

“Hey.” Dean gave you a quick nod as he jogged into the kitchen.

You turned to smile at him over your shoulder. “Hey.”

“Whacha doin’?” he asked as he came over to check out what you were up to.

“Decorating cookies for Jody’s party tonight. I offered to make a few things for her, ‘cause I know it must be hectic with all the girls, and Jody, and work,” you explained.

“You’ve been pretty busy, too,” he noted as he leaned against the counter.

Your cheeks heated and hands stilled at the possible implications of his words.

Seeming to notice your pause, Dean went on, “You know, busy doing all your Christmas stuff. Shopping, decorating, cooking,” he grabbed one of the cookies and bit into it, “having sex.”

“Hey!” you snapped without thinking, slapping his hands away. “No eating!”

Grinning cheekily and chuckling lightly, he watched as you got back to work. “So you’ll tell me off for snacking, but you won’t even comment on the sex thing?”

“Why comment when I know you’re just trying to push my buttons?” you countered, focussing on the task at hand.

Shrugging, he pushed off the counter and moved to stand behind you. His hands were placed on your waist as he pressed against your back, leaning in to ghost his lips along your jaw. His breath fanned against your skin, making you shiver and tilt your head without thought.

“I do enjoy pushing your buttons,” he whispered huskily, pushing into you a little.

You groaned at the feel of the hard lump in his pants grinding into your ass.

“I bet you like it, too,” he teased as one of his hands slid around to your stomach before inching into your leggings. “How wet are you right now?” he asked as he began to stroke your covered slit. The groan that followed made your knees buckle. “I can feel you through your panties.”

Reaching out, you gripped the counter for dear life.

Dean pulled your panties to the side and dipped his finger into your aching pussy. He watched as your lips parted, while his fingers pushed deeper into you. Gasping, you rolled your head to rest on his shoulder as he slowly filled you with two digits, burying them as far as he could.

The heel of his palm pressed against your clit with just the right amount of pressure as he began to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of you. Eyes fluttering shut, moan spilling from your lips, you didn’t even notice when you started to move in time with him. Each of his thrusts were met with a small push of your hips.

His thigh slid between your legs, giving you something to grind on. The action encouraged your hips to move more, to press harder. By now you knew what you were doing, and you didn’t care. Thrusting against his jeans, pressing into the hard muscle of his leg, you squeezed the counter top’s edge until your knuckles were white.

A fog of bliss had overtaken you, promising the beautiful end Dean would give you. It was enticing, exciting, exhilarating, to think he could give you such an intense high with just his touch.

“So, was I right?” he asked, lips pressed to the shell of your ear as he watched you begin to fall apart. “Do you like it when I push your buttons?”

Biting your lip, you nodded. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

Chuckling lightly, he moved down to trail a path of feather light kisses along your jaw and neck, before coming to a stop at the junction where your neck and shoulder met. You sucked in a breath as his fingers picked up the pace, and the heel of his palm began to rub against your clit.

When his kisses turned to nips, your hips started to grind harder. Behind you, Dean began to push his crotch into your back, grinding himself against you as his nips on your neck. Suddenly he was sucking on your skin, marking you.

“Fuck, yes,” you moaned, pressing back into him, seeking out more friction, more of him. “Dean, fuck me.”

Letting go of your neck with a ‘pop’, he brought his lips back to your ear. “Come for me first.”

Unable to deny him of that one request, you came on his fingers with a shudder and a moan. Your body went lax for a moment, but luckily Dean’s hold on you remained, keeping you on your feet.

Managing to catch your breath, you looked over your shoulder at him. “Take me to your room.”

“Yeah?” He looked genuinely unsure. “What about the cookies?”

Turning on your heels, you wrapped your arms around his neck. “I really couldn’t care less right now. Just want you to fuck me, Dean.”

Groaning, he nodded as he leaned in to give you a quick kiss. Grabbing your hand, he didn’t hesitate before dragging you to his room, eager to get you behind closed doors and naked.

**Bamby**


	14. Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jody’s party take a turn when you’re dragged away from the crowd and into something a little more… naughty.

**_Prompts_ : Ugly Sweaters & Holiday Party**

**_Pairing_ : Sam x Reader**

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. Smut. Fingering. Unprotected sex. Panty kink. Dirty talk.**

**Bamby**

Your smile hadn’t left your lips as you moved about Jody’s, mingling and making sure everyone had what they might need or want. You weren’t the host of the party, but you still felt the desire to help. Jody appreciated it, you could see it every time she nodded and smiled at you knowingly.

During the drive here, you’d been a little antsy, unsure if things would go successfully. Being stuck in the car was a little awkward with the brothers. They’d both admitted to knowing about you sleeping with each of them, but you weren’t sure if they knew the other knew… it was confusing, and frustrating, and getting on your nerves.

So you hurried about as soon as you got to the party, attempting to distract yourself. Of course, you really shouldn’t have been surprised that your plans wouldn’t survive the whole night.

You were heading for the kitchen when Sam came up behind you. Without a word, he grabbed your wrist and tugged you down the hallway, before ducking the two of you into the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed and locked, he was on you.

Hands hold your face in place, his lips claimed yours hungrily as he backed you up towards the counter. “Need you.”

“Sam,” you groaned against him, trying to push away- though your attempts had hardly any effort put into them. “We can’t. There are people outside-”

“Then we’ll be quiet.” He shrugged, grinning against your lips. “Come on…” he trailed kisses down to your neck, “it’ll make it more fun.”

Eyes flickering to the door, you hesitated a moment as you weighed the pros and cons… for about two seconds before giving in.

With a moan and an eager nod, you melted into Sam’s touch. “Okay. Just,” you grabbed his face and pulled it away so you could meet his gaze, “be quick.”

He chuckled lightly. “You’re bossy.”

“I’m horny,” you countered.

“That makes two of us.” He thrusted himself against you then. “Turn around.”

Doing as he said, you quickly turned around, meeting his gaze through the mirror. Placing your hands on the counter, you watched as he quickly undid your jeans before shoving them down.

His fingers stroked your covered slit, enticing a moan out of you. He teased you, worked you up, pressing into all the right spots as he fumbled with his belt and jeans with his free hand. Then he was slipping your panties to the side, and pushing his fingers into you.

Crooking them perfectly, he found your sweet spot in no time at all, and focused on it as he watched you try not to fall apart.

Gripping the edge of the counter, biting your lip, squeezing your eyes closed, you tried to stay quiet. You tried to hold on for as long as you could, not wanting to come just yet. If you came then it would be like opening the floodgates. With one orgasm would come another, and there was no way you would be able to remain silent.

Sam chuckled, putting more pressure onto the spot, enjoying the feel of you twitch against him. “Because I’m feeling nice tonight, I’m not going to make you come like this. I know you want it… but I also know you’ll kill me if someone finds out what we’re doing in here. So for now…” His fingers suddenly pulled out of you, before they were replaced by his cock.

You choked on a gasp as Sam thrust hard and deep, pushing into you completely. He didn’t hold back or stop, pulling out all the way without missing a beat. You had to hold on for dear life as he began to fuck you ruthlessly.

As Sam’s fingers curled around your hips, you watched him in the mirror. His eyes were downcast, staring at where his cock was thrusting against your red panties. Where his cock was disappearing into you. Seeing the desire and lust in his eyes turned you on, making you clench at his length needily.

Hips slapping against your ass, Sam groaned and grunted as your pussy sucked at him. Reaching around with one hand, he found your clit and began to rub at it quickly, trying to catch you up to him as he neared his end.

Dropping your head to the cool countertop, you bit your lip to silence your scream as you came around him. Sam was right there, pace faltering for a moment before he was spilling deep into you with a groan.

Panting heavily, you remained leaned over like that as Sam tried to catch his own breath. Eventually he pulled out of you with a hiss, before tucking himself away. You didn’t move, even as he fixed up your clothes, too, while kissing your neck lightly.

“You okay?”

Sighing, you nodded, turning to face him again. “Just… need a moment.”

His lips pulled into a smile that held very little smugness in it. “Take all the time you need.” Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to your forehead. When he pulled back, his eyes fell down to your ugly Christmas sweater. “You look really cute in this.”

“Not too bad yourself.” You poked at his own ugly sweater.

“Still can’t believe Jody actually wanted us all dressed up for her party.”

“I can’t believe I convinced you and Dean to wear one of these,” you counted on a laugh… until you remembered something. “Shit.” You pushed him away and turned to check yourself in the mirror quickly.

His face turned to genuine concern. “What? What is it?”

“The sweaters. Jody wants a photo with everyone.”

“And that’s a problem because?”

Spinning on your heels, you glared at him. “I don’t want to look like I just got fucked in her bathroom while a party was going on in the next room.”

Sam just shrugged. “I don’t mind. Means every time I’ll see the photo, I’ll remember the way you squeezed my cock so hard when you came.” He winked before turning and heading for the door, leaving you standing there with sex hair and your jaw hanging low.

**Bamby**


	15. All I want for Christmas is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas morning reveals more than you were anticipating…

**_Prompt:_ Opening Gifts**

**_Pairing:_ Dean x Reader x Sam**

**_Warnings:_ Explicit language. Fluff. Smut. Blindfold. Fingering. Anal play. Threesome. Unprotected sex. Double penetration. Biting.**

**Bamby**

You woke up early, throwing your blankets off as you hurried out of your room. Padding through the halls, you hurried towards the den and threw the door open… only to find Sam and Dean already up and sitting by the Christmas tree.

Jaw dropping to the ground, you couldn’t believe what you were seeing. “Holy shit… Dean… you’re up before the sun.”

Sam chuckled as Dean rolled his eyes. “Shut up and just come sit over here. We’ve been waiting for your sleepy ass to get up. Let’s open our presents already!”

Giving a small and excited squeal, you scurried over to join the brothers on the floor, sitting between the two of them. Dean handed you some eggnog, while Sam reached under the tree and grabbed the first gift, and so your morning began.

Don’t to the last few presents, Sam and Dean each began to pull them out… and hand them to you.

“They’re all for me?”

“Yep,” Dean sighed as he got back into his spot, grabbing his glass of eggnog. “Open up, sweetheart.”

Smiling widely, you tore at the paper, ripping it apart to reveal the first gift from Sam.

Your cheeks went red at the sight of white fluffy handcuffs. “Um…”

“Keep going,” Sam urged, his voice turning into that husky tone you only ever heard in private.

Keeping your eyes downcast, you opened the next gift… and found a red silk blindfold.

You said nothing, you didn’t look to either brother, you just moved to the next present. This one was from Dean, so your hopes rose. Surely he wouldn’t embarrass you with a gift like his brother’s… would he?

Apparently, he would, because as you unwrapped his gift, you found a lacy white thong and a matching bra. The next gift from his wasn’t much better… you almost curled in on yourself as you pulled the red silk panties and bra out from the paper.

“Guys…”

“It’s okay.” Dean leaned and moved your clothes out of the way to press a kiss to you neck. “You don’t have to be embarrassed,” he assured you, whispering in your ear. “You know Sam and I knew about each other. What you didn’t know is that we didn’t just know you were sleeping with both of us… we knew the other knew as well.”

Your eyes shot up to meet Sam’s as he watched you and his brother with darkening eyes.

“Dean was way too happy the morning after you gave him head while he was driving,” he noted.

“So… you knew when you… when you and I in the library…” You couldn’t even say the words, still too shocked over what was happening.

He tilted his head slightly. “Did I know about it when we fucked in the library after I caught you decorating?” You nodded quickly. “No.”

“Okay,” you let out a sigh of relief. “So… when _did_ you find out?”

“He was happy for days. He kept getting this look in his eyes whenever you were around. He’s not the most subtle guy,” Sam noted with a grin.

Dean pulled away from where he’d been kissing your neck lightly, and fixed his brother with a glare. “Hey!”

Chuckling, you turned to Dean. “When did you find out Sam and I were… you know…”

“Fucking?” His eyes sparkled with amusement as you looked away shyly. “You’re not quiet, sweetheart. I heard you the day after the movie night.”

“Oh.” Your cheeks heated a little more. “But you’re not pissed?”

“Why would we be?” Dean looked genuinely confused. “Did any of us, at any point, say that we would be exclusive with each other?” When you shook your head he shrugged. “So you did nothing wrong. Sam and I like you, we have feelings for you, but we tried to let it go because we both knew how the other felt. It’s not our fault you decided to use sex to get your way with Christmas.” He grinned.

“But now…” you turned to Sam then, as he reached over and grabbed the blindfold, “it’s time for us to get our way. Or… well… _have_ our way… with you.” His eyes clouded with lust as he looked at you like prey… just that look was making you soak your panties.

When you continued to sit there, watching the younger Winchester with wide eyes without saying a word, Dean leaned in to kiss your jaw. “You can say no if you want,” he assured you.

Slowly, you rolled your head to meet his gaze. “And what if I don’t want to say no?”

Giving you a pleased grin, Dean leaned in to kiss your lips, and you melted.

His hands explored, plucking at your clothes and squeezing your breasts as Sam shifted. Part of you wanted to see what he was doing behind you, but for the most part you just wanted to keep kissing Dean as his hands wandered. Instead of giving in to your curiosity, you gave into your desire.

Pulling away, Dean grabbed your pyjama shirt and lifted it over your head. As soon as the clothing was gone, Sam’s fingers were tugging on your hair to pull your head back as he leaned over you. His lips met yours in a deep kiss that didn’t give you a moment to take a breath.

Dean took full advantage, sucking, nipping, kissing and licking a path from your jaw, along your throat, and down to your breasts. You were braless, which he groaned appreciatively at as his lips sealed around one of your nipples while his fingers tweaked the other.

Sam let you go suddenly and began to remove his own clothes as he knelt behind you. Your eyes fell down to Dean as you watched him suck at your breasts greedily, leaving bruises in his wake.

“Get her undressed,” Sam ordered.

Unlike you, Dean wasn’t so willing to do as he was told. “Make me,” he grunted.

Not liking his brother’s tone, Sam suddenly stood and grabbed you, pulling you from Dean’s grasp. You yelped as he carried you out of the Den, dressing in just his light grey baggy sweats that he slept in. Scurrying to his feet, Dean followed, tearing his shirt over his head as you watched him over Sam’s shoulder.

Biting your lip, you melted into the warmth of Sam’s chest as you took in the view of Dean’s.

Reaching your bedroom, Sam walked in and headed over to your bed, before placing you down. As soon as your back hit the mattress, he began to shed you of the rest of your clothes. He tugged roughly and eagerly, trying to get you naked as soon as possible.

Once you were bare he groaned, leaning in to capture your lips with his again. “Want to fuck you right now, baby.”

“But we don’t want to hurt you, so we’re going to get you ready first,” Dean commented as he finally walked into the room, only dressed in black boxer briefs.

Knowing his brother was right but not liking that he was, Sam sighed. He said nothing, just continued to kiss you again as his fingers slipped between your thighs and began to stroke at your slit. You spread your legs for him eagerly, wanting nothing more than for him to thrust into you and give you the friction you were quickly becoming desperate for.

Grunting his approval, Sam pulled away to watch you as he sunk two fingers into your hole. He watched as your lips parted on a silent gasp while your fingers fisted into the sheets.

“You remember how I’ve been playing with you… down here?” His other hand moved to run a single finger over your ass. You nodded frantically, keeping your eyes on his. “Do you want one of us to fuck you in your ass, while the other fucks this delicious cunt?”

Whimpering, your head pushed back into the mattress as you nodded again. “Yes. Yes. Fuck yes.”

Dean appeared then, standing next to his brother, now completely undressed. He reached down, replacing Sam’s single finger with his own. Only unlike Sam, Dean’s fingers were lubed… with something that smelt oddly familiar.

“It’s Christmas lube,” Dean explained with a knowing smirk, watching as you tried to figure it out. “Smells like candy canes.”

Sam’s fingers pushed into your deeper then, finding your sweet spot. You jumped against his hold, biting your lip as you moaned. Dean gently began to press into you then, using one finger at first. Gradually, though, he began to add another as Sam continued to stroke your g-spot.

You weren’t prepared for the orgasm that crashed over you. Clutching at the sheets desperately, you watched the two brothers as they took in the sight of you coming on their fingers.

“Fuck me,” you ordered. “Fuck me now.”

Neither of them were going to deny you, so as Sam began to take the rest of his clothes off, Dean climbed over you and leaned down, crashing his lips down onto yours in a searing kiss. You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him closer, wanting nothing more than to drown in his touch.

But before you could go any further, Dean pulled back and revealed the blindfold you’d gotten earlier. “Can we?”

You nodded eagerly, watching him as he knelt his knees on either side of you, and brought the blindfold to your face. You watched for as long as you could as he pulled it over your head… and then covered your eyes. You were left in darkness.

“How’s that?” Dean asked, looming over you.

Everything was a little more intense. Everywhere he was touching you made you skin pimple with goose bumps. You could almost taste the candy cane lube. You could hear your own pulse thrumming in your ear. You could _definitely_ smell and taste the brothers, their musk thick in the air around you.

“Amazing,” you breathed. “It’s amazing.”

Chuckling, he leaned down to give you a quick kiss. “Good.” Then he was gone.

Laying there on the bed, alone and waiting, you felt the anticipation build. You felt their eyes on you as they moved about, doing God knows what. The tension in the air was so thick now, it was palpable.

Hands handed on your thigh. You couldn’t tell who they belonged to, though. Everything was so intense you could manage to discern individual details. It was like Sam and Dean were the same now.

The hands pulled you up the bed and turned you, before the person settled on the bed in front of you. Holding your breath, you arched into them as they lifted your leg and draped it over their hip… before lining up their cock with your slit.

Reaching out, you wrapped your fingers around their bicep as they pushed into you agonisingly slowly.

“ _Fuck_ …”

Lips pressed gentle kisses on you nose, before catching your lips as they continued to push in until they were fully sheathed, buried so deep you could feel them press against the wall to your womb. Then the bed dipped behind you.

Whoever was left was now moving into place. You could hear the sound of their hand stroking their lubed cock as they shifted closer, moving to lay down. The other person- the one in front of you- reached around to spread your cheeks, giving the one behind you access to your ass hole.

The first push of their cock was painful… but incredible.

Sam had prepared you for this, in a way. With the fingering, and the sex toys… you weren’t a complete virgin, and you weren’t completely terrified. There were nerves, but you trusted the brothers, and you knew the pleasure that would come from being completely stuffed.

“Please,” you begged. “Please, just… just move. Fuck me. I need it. Want you both.”

Both of them leaned in, one kissing your cheek and jaw, while the other kissed and nipped at your shoulder. Then they began to move.

You held on for dear life as they both started to thrust. At first they moved slowly, carefully, waiting for you to relax… and then they did what you wanted. They fucked you.

The sounds that filled the room didn’t sound human, and it took a moment for you to realise they were coming from you. Without thought, you reached behind you while also reaching in front, and grabbed each man. You turned your head to kiss the one behind you, as your fingers carted through the other’s hair. Everything was so strong, so overpowering, you still couldn’t figure out who was who, even as you touched them.

It was like your senses couldn’t separate the two of them. They moved at the same pace, with the same force. Their scents were so similar and had blended together. The sounds you were making covered any unique tones in their groans and grunts. Your hands, despite wandering the both of them, only registered hot flesh.

Sam and Dean fucked you like they said they would, having your way. You could do nothing but let them, enjoying the ride as their cocks filled you over and over with each thrust.

When you came, you clenched around both of them. Whoever was in front caved first, letting out a loud and long groan as he spilled into your pussy. You could feel the eyes of the one behind as he watched the two of you before he suddenly bit down on your shoulder as he spasmed lightly, fucking your ass full of his seed.

A few moments passed before you finally reached up and pulled the blindfold off. As your eyes adjusted to the light, you soon found yourself looking into the beautiful green gaze of Dean.

He smiled sweetly at you. “Hey.”

“Hi.” You smiled back at him. You gave it a second or two before turning your head to look at Sam behind you. “Hi.”

Grinning, he said nothing as he leaned in to steal a kiss from you. Melting into the touch, you moaned as he licked into your mouth hungrily.

“Whoa!” Dean interrupted. “A guy needs a break before you get him going again,” he warned.

Chuckling lightly, you gave Sam one last gentle kiss before pulling away. “I could actually use a bit of a break, too.”

“That’s fine by me.” Sam shrugged as he began to pepper kisses along your shoulder. “Just don’t take too long. Now that we don’t have to hide… I plan on fucking you whenever and wherever I can.”

Shuddering, you leaned into his touch as you slid your hand over Dean’s chest. “I can’t wait,” you breathed, clenching around their cocks again.

Groaning, Dean leaned in to suck at your breasts. “Five minutes, and I promise you can have us again.”

Lips pulling into a pleased smirk, you let your eyes roll back and close as the brothers lavished you with kisses. “Best Christmas ever.”

**The End.  
**

**Bamby**


End file.
